Real or not Real: Cinna
by LoveEeyore123
Summary: Peeta plays the "Real or not real" with Cinna. KatPee, too! :D


Hey guys! I don't think many people are reading my stories, but then again I'm not sure, but I will still write no matter what. I am also grateful that you are reading my fanfic, yet I do not know you.19 MONTHS TO GO UNTIL CATCHING FIRE! Or so I hear…

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES NOR THE SONG "VIVA LA VIDA" BY COLDPLAY!

~O~

PEETA POV

*Tune of Viva La Vida by Cold play*

'I love this song, "Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"'

I turn around to check if Katniss is looking, then I remembered, she went hunting. Even if Katniss and I have won the games twice, she still likes going hunting. And I don't know why. She told me that she wants to forget, yet she keeps going to the forest, the arena of our first game.

I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing,  
Roman Calvary choirs are singing,  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign land

I start dancing to the song only to be interrupted by the sound of the door opening. I don't need to look who it is, knowing that it would be Katniss, but I hear another voice. It seems familiar, but I can never be too sure. I still cant remember all my memories. I look to see who it was, to see an old man, with dark skin and bony. He has a warming feeling, yet I cant put my finger on who he  
is.

"Peeta! Its good to see you again!" the man shouts. I back away, scared on what he'll do.

"Cinna," Cinna. That name echoes in my head, I feel that I knew him, that he was my friend or that he helped Katniss and me in some way.

"Um, how do I put this? The Capitol took Peeta, too. And he was hijacked with tracker jacker venom. So he doesn't really remember everything, yet. We play a little game, he will ask a question and you need to answer "real or not real." Peeta," I look at Katniss who know me better than myself. If she trusts him, I should trust him too.

I go in front of Cinna and sit down on the floor, and he copies me. I look at him in the eyes and ask: "Your name is Cinna. Real or not real?"

"Real"

"You are a friend of Katniss. Real or not real?"

"Real."

"You worked for the Capitol. Real or not real?"

"Real."

"You were involved in the games. Real or not real?"

"Both. I am the stylist for 12, so as Portia. But we never liked them."

"Portia is alive. Real or not real?"

"Not real. She died back in the Capitol."

"Snow killed Portia. Real or not real?"

"Real."

"You helped in the making of the rebellion. Real or not real?"

"Real."

"No, Cinna. Don't say that. All you did was make a dress, that's it. No more no less." Katniss said. But we both ignore her.

"You were tortured by the Capitol. Real or not real?"

"Real. Wait, I have a question for you,"

"What is it?"

"You and Katniss are a couple now. Real or not real?" I thought about this at first. I looked at Katniss, but all she did was walk away. I'm not sure on what to answer, Katniss told me that she loved me [because of the "real or not real" game], and she knows that I love her. But we never did anything together. All we do is live together. But since Katniss is upstairs, I think, I can't go wrong here.

"Real. You are like family to Katniss. Real or not real?"

"Real."

"You know what happened to Prim. Real or not real?"

"Not real. What happened?"

"Prim died, Katniss' mother went to 4 and Gale went to 2."

"Wow. I missed out so much."

"Not that much." I stood up and helped Cinna up.

"Want some water?"

"No thank you." I got some water for myself and drank from it.

"Hey, when is your wedding?" I nearly spit all my water out. That was so sudden. I checked if Katniss is down yet, but she isn't.

"What?"

"Well, you said so yourself, you two are a couple. And I want to try to make up for all that I have missed."

"Well, Katniss and I are already married."

"No you aren't."

"How do you know?"

"One, when I asked you if you two were a couple, you hesitated. Two, you aren't wearing a ring. Nor is Katniss."

"Oh, you're clever."

"Time alone in the capitol gave me time to think."

"Ok, well to be honest…" I start to feel nervous and try to cover it, only to make it more visible.

"Katniss and I…"

"Yes?"

"Um, well…"

"Come on boy! Spit it out!"

"We aren't really a couple."

"I know that already."

"What? How?"

"Both you and Katniss hesitated with your answers. Normal people would just say, "Yes," but both of you hesitated. Silence gives a man time to think. You should try it."  
" Thanks for the advice, kind of…"

" Peeta, both you and Katniss have been to the games twice and back. And you both love each other."

" Look, Katniss and I are living perfectly now- "

" Are you sure?"

" What are you, a physiatrist?"

" Meh,"

" Look, even though Katniss and I aren't married, we have each other. And that's the most I can ask for."

" You don't want to have kids?"

" I'm fine with it, but Katniss doesn't want to have them growing up in a world with the Hunger Games…." As I trailed off, I realized that, there is no more Hunger Games. No more fear of kids getting reaped annually.

" Exactly. You two deserve a new start. This time, with each other."

" Thanks, Cinna. But I don't think anything can change Katniss' mind about that."

" I think I can. But there is a catch,"

" There is always one…"

" You two have to get married."

" If you can make her agree to that."

" I think I can."

" Lets see."

" PEETA!" Katniss shouted from upstairs, possibly our room.

Cinna and I go to Katniss, to find her sitting on her bed, crying and holding a small white stick.

" What's wrong, Katniss?"

" I'm pregnant."

" Perfect! I'll start to arrange the wedding."

~o~

DONE! Finally! :DD It is very sad news to know that Gary Ross won't direct Catching Fire. BUT, let us still have faith, the new director MIGHT make it a awesome movie, too. I just read a fanfic, called Payback, it is really awesome. The author is, **DandilionOnFire**

DID YOU KNOW…

Clove was trying to HELP Katniss, not kill her.

1. She killed the boy who was about to get the backpack that had Katniss' supplies.  
2. She PURPOSELY threw her BEST knife at Katniss, knowing that she'll use it.  
3. Being the smallest, she could've climbed the tree the careers found Katniss instead, she pretended to slip and fall.  
4. She saw Rue trapped, and sent Marvel to kill her, knowing Katniss will kill him too. Making Katniss 2 steps closer to being victor.  
5. She herd Thresh coming at the Cornucopia and still went for it. Knowing that he will kill her and Cato, and hopefully, Cato kills Thresh and dies himself.

CLOVE IS AN AWESOME PERSON!

DID YOU KNOW…

Isabelle Fuhrman ORIGANALLY auditioned for the role of KATNISS but she was too young. :)))


End file.
